When A Freddie Can't Sleep, He Needs A Sam
by Random Dice
Summary: Her eyes fluttered, slowly shutting, the lids covering her distinctive irises. Her mouth responded, lips puckering out to apply more pressure. Her hand went up his torso, only to rest on his chest, just above his heart. Seddie!


When a Freddie can't Sleep, He Needs a Sam

Disclaimer: I do not own iCarly or anything…

A/N: Okay, so you might not get a few things, considering I couldn't get them in without possibly damaging the fic.

Okay, _One_: They are like twenty two, twenty three.

_Two_: Carly, Sam, Melanie, Spencer and Freddie all live in the same apartment building.

_Three_: iCarly is a show, I know they tried this before, but now it's on their own terms.

_Four_: I know that when Freddie fantasies about Sam, I think she could have girlyed up a _little_, not much, but some.

He sat there in his bed, head cradled in his hands. He couldn't sleep. He knew they had to be at the building for the performances early on iCarly and that was why he went to bed hours before he was use too.

Now, hours after he usually fell asleep, he got to his feet and walked to his hotel bathroom and turned on the bath. Fredward Benson figured he could use this time and take a relaxing soak. He stripped him-self of clothing and dropped into the tub.

Once he was settled, he closed his eyes. Thoughts of _her_ entered his mind. God, why can't I stop thinking about her? Freddie thought. Her golden colored hair, the way it hung around her shoulders or when she just woke up or the way it tickled his face when she was close enough, her ocean blue eyes that showed her every emotion, even when she didn't want them too.  
And her lips! God those lips, how he loved to kiss those full, pouty luscious lips. They tasted so sweet, tangy, like an exotic fruit in which he'd never had the delight of putting in his mouth.  
Oh, and her teasing without fully meaning too, by wearing the cloths she did, showing every curve, clinging to her body like second skin. The legs that-

Freddie shook his head and slapped him-self in the forehead, water ran down his face. He looked down and groaned. His member stood erect as a man's would who was looking at a woman nude right in front of him. He pulled plug out of the drain and stood. He turned on the shower head and put it to freezing cold.

Freddie shivered as the artic water pierced his skin like little needles. He pressed his hands to the edges of the shower, fingers spread wide. His head hung low as his body cooled down to the water's temperature that was pouring over him.

Half an hour later, his manhood now limp, Freddie stepped out and wrapped a towel around his waist. He took another to dry his upper body and hair. Walking into his room, he glanced at the clock. It read three fifteen. God damn.

"I need to get some sleep." He muttered. Freddie yanked the towel from his body. Now naked, he went to the dresser in the room. After pulling on a pair of boxers that _she_ bought him, he deposited him-self in bed.

Rolling the covers over his body, he shut his eyes, hoping the images of _her _would stay out of his mind. They didn't and sleep wouldn't come to him. He shot up with a growl. He threw the blankets off his sleepless form and stomped to the door that led to the hallway.

If she wasn't going to leave his mind, he would need to see her and do something to make sure he did get some sleep. He reached her door and knocked and knocked until she opened the door. Freddie was speechless.

Sam stood there, eyes half open, rubbing one of them with a tiny closed fist, yawning. Her hair, even with the bed-head, still looked as beautiful as ever. Her black night shirt was one from OzzFest and Ozzy was on the front looking creepy. It was too big for her, her shoulder peeking out the neck of it, but it still ended a few inches too short, showing off the bottom of her black boxers. It didn't help that it was rumpled, riding up her hips.

The tired look on her face made him a wee bit ashamed of him-self, knowing with her slight insomnia that she had developed over the years, that it was hard for her to go to sleep and once she awoke from that sleep, it was difficult, if not impossible, to fall back asleep.

"Dork?" She yawned. She looked adorable and that wasn't something Freddie said, or even thought, often. She let her hand fall to her side and she stepped forward slightly and into the light. It hit her eyes and she winced, but didn't move to the darkness of her room.

"Freddie?" She asked again, now worried of his silent state. He would have usually made some crude comment of her choice in PJ's. She could see his eyes roam her body and she blushed seeing the growing bulge in his boxers. She put her hands on her hips and tried to appear annoyed at him for waking her up so early, and she did it well.

"Fredweird, are you going to say something or can I go back or bed?" He swallowed hard, his adams apple bobbing.

"I need you." He told her under his breath. She looked confused.

"What? Fredifer, I can't hear you." He closed his eyes and blew out a frustrated breath.

"I need you." He grumbled. She let out an aggravated sigh.

"Dork, if you want me to help you with whatever you need helping with, you're going to have to speak u-" The 'p' was swallowed up by him covering her lips with his own.

Sam's eyes widened in surprise. She never expected him to do what he was doing then, but then again, neither did he. His hands found them-self's at her neck, the thumbs rubbing over her jaw line.

Her eyes fluttered, slowly shutting, the lids covering her distinctive irises. Her mouth responded, lips puckering out to apply more pressure. Her hand went up his torso, only to rest on his chest, just above his heart. She could feel his heart beating erratically under her palm just as he could feel the blood being pushed through her veins because of her pulse.

Freddie kissed her lips, the corner of her mouth, her cheek, and brushed her hair behind her ear with the back of his fingers to kiss her earlobe.

"I need you." He whispered and this time, she heard him. Oh she definitely heard him.

"Maybe..." She breathed, but her voice hitched near the end due to Freddie kissing down her throat.

"We should take this inside." Sam finished. Both stumbled back into the room. Freddie used his bare foot to shut the door.

"Is he in there, Spence?" Carly asked her big brother the next morning. Spencer walked out of Freddie's apartment.

"Nope. Sorry Carls." Said Spencer shaking his head. Carly sighed slightly annoyed. Melanie walked up at that moment.

"What's up?"

"Freddie's not in his room and we need to be at the studio in an hour." Carly told her. She looked thoughtful for a second before shrugging her shoulders.

"Why not ask Sam. He always tells her where he's going, whether she likes it or not." Spencer and Carly looked at Melanie then at each other and shrugged. The three set off to the door at the end of the hall. Spencer gently hit the wood with his knuckles.

"Sam, do you know where Freddie is? He isn't in his room an' we need to get you three outta here soon to start iCarly auditions for the next show." When no answer sounded back, Spencer looked back to his co-workers worriedly.

He tried the handle to the room and it opened with a quick twist. The only light in the room was light that streamed in through the closed curtains, which was very little. The small group stepped in when Melanie picked up a black blob.

"Wait, this is her PJ top." Melanie told them. All three froze when a rustling sound was heard. Carly pulled out her phone and clicked a button to make light shine down on the king sized mattress.

"Oh my..." Melanie started, but dared not to continue.

"Carls. Don't-"

"Yes!" Spencer and Melanie slapped a hand over Carly's mouth to stifle the excited scream that erupted from her vocal cords.

On the bed, lying diagonally was Freddie. Sam cuddled into his side; her head nestled into Freddie's shoulder, with her arm thrown over his torso. A thin sheet was draped over the two lovers. Their expressions were relaxed after spending their sexual tension on the other.

The other three quickly filed out of the room, shutting the door as quietly as they could. Melanie whipped out her cell phone and punched in a number.

"Tammie? Yeah, its Mel...No, nothing's wrong, I just don't think Freddie or Sam are going to be coming in today."

The End

A/N: So, did you like it? Review please! They make me happy!


End file.
